The Fairy Tail!
by Erza1621
Summary: Rose is the only Pokémon trainer in Fairy Tail. I know sucky summary but it gets better. There will be one plot twist but other than that the story will follow the Fairy Tail story line!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Nanase **

Age: 17

Looks: Light blue hair and blue eyes

Personality: Kind, Loyal, Happy, Scary

Likes: Everyone in Fairy Tail

Disliked: Dark Guilds, Enemies of Fairy Tail

Magic: Uses her Pokémon and sometimes uses magic. She uses Sound Dragon Slayer magic.

Pokémon: Abamasnow, Blaziken, Roserade, Piplup, Pichu, Minus, Plus, Wobbuffet, Psyduck, Togepi, Chikorita, Blastoise, Gloom, Onix, Staryu, Starmie, Garados, Cyndiquil, Todadile, Flygon, Teddiursa, Bulbasaur, Marill, Butterfree, Caterpie, Jigglypuff

Wizard Rank: Normal

Best Friends: Erza, Gray, Mira

Crush: Gray


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull!

**Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**

_**Rose P.O.V**_

"Everybody were back!" Natsu screams as he and a blonde girl walk through the door.

"Hey! Natsu I see you're" Chase was punched before he could say anything else by Natsu.

"Hey! What was that for?!" screams Chase.

"You lied to me about that salamander guy I'm gonna kick your butt!" says Natsu. And then as soon as they get started everybody starts to fight with them. I sigh.

"Hey Rose it's good to see you're back" Mira greets.

"Yeah but we are going to get one heck of a lecture when gramps heard what we did" I say.

"Hi I'm Rose Nanase" I introduce myself. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's such an honor to meet you I have heard about you being the only Pokémon trainer in Fairy Tail and I find that really cool!" she says. "Thanks!" I say. I sighed and put Togepi on the counter.

"Togepi!" he said walking over to my head patting it. I smile at Togepi when all of sudden out of nowhere Gray went next to Lucy naked! I was sure I was as red as a tomato. I mean come on seeing your crush naked, who wouldn't?

"Excuse me miss, may I borrow your underwear for a moment?" asks Gray. I face palm.

"No way jerk!" screams Lucy as she sends him flying with a magazine. Then Loki comes in and picks her up bridal style but he gets punched by Elfman and ends up on the floor. I help her up when all of a sudden…

"WOULD YOU ALL QUIT THIS BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN" screams Gramps in his big bad monster form.

"Are you a new comer?" he asks Lucy as she sits there with her eyes wide and tears almost coming out her eyes.

"Y-Yes" she said. Gramps turned back to normal.

"Hi. Nice to meet ya" he says with that goofy smile of his.

"No way! This little guy is the master, he's so tiny" she says.

"Yup, this is our master Makarov Drayer" I say cutting in. Gramps jumps on the second floor railing failing and hitting his back. He clears his throat and begins his lecture.

"You guys have gone and done it again! Just look at how much paperwork the Council sent me this time! And it's all complaints! All you guys ever do is get the Council mad at me!" we all look down with shame as we see gramps trembling in anger.

"However, to hell with the Council!" says gramps as he burns the paper into fire and burns it and Natsu jumps up and catches the fire in his mouth.

"Listen up! Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the Council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" as he says this we all stick up our Fairy Tail sign cheering. I put Togepi back in his ball. After that Lucy goes over to Mirajane to get her Fairy Tail mark while me and Natsu are looking on the job request board. Lucy comes over to me.

"Look Natsu, Rose! Mirajane just placed the Fairy Tail symbol on my hand!" says Lucy.

"That's great Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I say. "Yeah… whatever… welcome to the guild Loony" says Natsu with a bored expression.

"It's Lucy!" she shouts. "Look at this Happy it says all we gotta do is capture these thieves for 160,000 jewels!" while Natsu is saying this Romeo comes into the guild with a worried expression on his face.

"Master, where's my dad? He said he would only be gone for 3 days but it's been a week!" says Romeo.

"Hmm, your father took that job up in the mountains didn't he?" asks Gramps.

"Yeah, and it's Mt. Hakobe that's near here so why won't anybody go get him?!" asks Romeo.

"Listen, kid! Your father can take care of himself just like any other Fairy Tail wizard! So why don't you just go home and have some milk with cookies and" Gramps was cut off by Romeo punching him in the nose.

"JERK! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" he screams running off out of the guild. Suddenly Natsu punches the request leaving a huge mark in it.

"Hey! Natsu you almost broke the board!" screams Nab.

"Happy come on!" he says.

"Aye!"

"Wait up I'm coming too!" me and Happy both say as we catch up with Natsu.

Right now were in the carriage and Natsu looks like he is about to spill his guts out.

"You really do have a bad case of motion sickness. It's just another reason to feel bad for you" says Lucy with a hand on her cheek.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, nothing forget I even said anything" Lucy said. Lucy looks between me and Natsu and smiles at us. What is she smiling at? I thought. We stopped.

"I guess were here" I said. Natsu jumped up.

"Alright, we stopped moving!" and you could literally see the word "REVIVED" above his head.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get you" the guy up front said. We opened the door and there was a blizzard out there, well no surprise it is a mountain.

"Where the heck are we Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"It's a frozen waste land!" she screamed.

"I know were on a mountain but its summer there shouldn't be a blizzard like this!" Lucy says.

"Well that's what you get for dressing lightly" Natsu said. I sighed, I cannot believe he just said that.

"Like you're one to talk, now hand over the blanket!" Lucy said as she tried to take the blanket off Natsu's back.

"I know!" she says.

"Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" as she said this a clock like spirit came out and she went inside. She started saying something but we couldn't hear her.

"What's she saying?" I ask.

"She says "I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out"" Horologium said.

"Then why'd you tag along?" Natsu asked.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this' she inquires" Horologium said.

"You should've asked that before you came with us" Natsu said.

"He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster" I explain.

"'I want to go back to the guild' she proclaims" Horologium said.

"Go ahead and be my guess I say back" Natsu said imitating Horologium.

"MACAO!" Natsu calls.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream.

"MACAO!" Happy shouts. Suddenly a Vulcan appeared almost smashing Natsu to pieces but thankfully Natsu dodged it.

"That's a big Vulcan!" I shout. I jumped inside of Horologium with Lucy.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"I am not dying today!" I say and suddenly the Vulcan grabbed hold of Horologium.

"Me like woman" it said. Me and Lucy both scream.

"How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey why is he so excited?!" Lucy asks. The Vulcan is dancing around us like were treasure.

"Were going to die here aren't we?" I ask. The Vulcan is right in our faces again!

"Woman!" It says. Me and Lucy both got the chills. Horologium disappeared!

"Huh?! Where did you go Horologium?! Don't you dare disappear on me!" Lucy screams.

"Sorry, but my time is up" says Horologium from god knows where.

"Give me an extension!" she screams. The Vulcan looks like he's getting ready to devour us!

"Hey you big ape! Where's Macao?! Tell me!" Natsu yelled but then he slipped on the ice and started swirling and hit the wall.

"Way to make an entrance…" I say.

"That is so not cool" Lucy said putting a hand on her face.

"You dumb monkey where is my friend?" Natsu asked. Me and Lucy ran over to Natsu.

"You understand me right? He's a human man now tell me where he is!" Natsu demanded.

"Man?" the Vulcan asked putting a finger to its chin.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions" Lucy and I asked. The Vulcan starts pointing to a window.

"Hey, I think he's gonna show me" Natsu says. Natsu runs over to the window and sticks his head out.

"Macao! Whoa!" he says when the Vulcan pushes Natsu out the window!

"Natsu!" Lucy screams. We both run over to the window.

"Just how stupid can he get?!" I yell.

"Alright monkey, you've crossed the line" Lucy says as she takes off the blanket and turns around. I do the same and grab a poke ball.

"Lucy, let's kick some monkey butt okay?" I say.

"Yeah!" she says.

"Blaziken! I choose you!" I throw my poke ball up in the air and Blaziken appeared.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy calls as a bright light comes and then a bull with an axe comes out.

"I forgot how good your body looked, Miss Lucy!" Taurus said.

"Summoning another pervert is not helping us Lucy!" I tell her.

"Sorry" said Lucy.

"Don't touch my woman" said the Vulcan.

"Your woman? Those are fighting words" said Taurus as he went to go hit the Vulcan but then out of nowhere Natsu kicks him!

"Hey, how come there's more than before?" Natsu asked.

"That was Lucy's spirit Natsu!" I yelled at him. Then he beats up Blaziken! I sigh.

"Return Blaziken" when I say that a red light flashes on Blaziken and he goes into the poke ball.

"Wait how did you get up here?" Lucy asked.

"Happy came to get me" Natsu said pointing to Happy.

"Aye!" he said.

"Oh so you get sick on other types of transportation but not Happy?" she asks.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy's not transportation, he's my friend" says Natsu in an offended tone.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Lucy apologizes.

"My woman!" the Vulcan comes out of nowhere getting ready to crush Natsu. Natsu blocked him just by using his arm.

"You listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" Natsu said as he kicked the Vulcan away.

"Whether it's, Gramps, Mira, or Rose or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman" when Lucy hears this her eyes widen and so do mine, never in a million years I would of thought that Natsu considers Gray as a friend even though they fight like cats and dogs. The Vulcan comes running towards Natsu as he flames start to engulf Natsu's feet.

"Happy and Lucy too, there all my friends" at that statement Lucy blushes a bit.

"Which is why…I'm not leaving without Macao!" he screams kicking the Vulcan. The Vulcan sends ice shards going Natsu's way and it almost hits me and Lucy making us get out of the way but Natsu stands there and opens his arms as if he's welcoming the attack.

"Your ice attack has no effect on fire" Natsu yelled but when the smoke cleared from the attack the Vulcan had the axe that Taurus was using!

"That's not good" Natsu says.

"He got Taurus's axe" Lucy says.

"This Vulcan might be harder than any Vulcan I've gone up against" I mutter. The Vulcan swings but Natsu does a back flip. The Vulcan keeps swinging but Natsu just keeps dodging until…Natsu slipped.

"No!" we both screamed. The Vulcan goes jumps up to hit him but Natsu catches the axe in his hand right before it hits him. Next to me Lucy is shaking Taurus.

"Go back Taurus! If you go back beyond the gate your axe will disappear too!" Lucy says. Natsu starts to melt the axe with his hands!

"Is he melting the blade with just his body heat?!" Lucy asks.

"He's eating too!" I point out.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Oh yeah now I got some fire in my belly" Natsu says and spits fire droplets at the Vulcan.

"Eat this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu punches the Vulcan and it goes flying into a nearby wall.

The Vulcan is now defeated upside down with an idiotic look on its face.

"We beat him!" Happy cries.

"You literally beat him to a pulp" I say with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asks.

"Oh, haha, I forgot about that" Natsu says scratching his head.

"Well I don't think he's going to do much talking, Lucy" I tell her when the Vulcan's body started emitting a bright light and then there's smoke.

"What in the heck was that?" Natsu asked but his eyes widened as well as mine when we saw what was beyond the smoke it was…Macao.

"Macao?!" we both screamed.

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was your friend the whole entire time?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan" Happy said.

"What do you mean taken over?" Lucy asked.

"It must have used a possession spell on him. You see Vulcan's survive by stealing people's bodies and taking over them. They're evil body snatchers" I explain.

"It looks like he put up a good fight until that Vulcan finally got to him though" Happy says.

"Macao, please wake up" I plead.

"Macao, don't you die on me, Romeo's waiting for you open your eyes!" Natsu says. Macao's face starts to twitch and he opens his eyes slightly.

"Natsu, Rose?" Macao asks.

"Macao!" I say and a smile of relief appears in my face.

"You're okay!" Natsu says.

"I'm so pathetic, I defeated 19 of those brutes…but the 20th that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself, I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo" Macao says.

"Don't be like that man, you beat 19 monsters" he said.

"Yeah, that's way cool and all by yourself!" I say. Natsu hold out a hand and Macao takes it.

"Now let's go home, your little boy's waiting for you!" Natsu says with a closed eyed smile.

"Why are you grinning like that Lucy it's creepy" Happy says.

"I'll show you creepy, watch your back" Lucy says.

We see Romeo sitting on a stair case crying.

"Hey, Romeo!" I call out. We wave at him well me and Natsu. Romeo's eyes widen.

"DAD!" Romeo jumps on Macao which startles Lucy while me, Natsu, and Happy smile.

"You came back! I'm so sorry dad" Romeo apologizes.

"No I'm sorry for making you worry" Macao says.

"I can handle it. Cause I'm a wizards son" Romeo says.

"Next time those boys pick on you, here's what I want you to say "Can your old man defeat 19 monsters by himself? Cause mine can"" Macao says and Romeo smiles. As were walking away we hear Romeo call out to us.

"NATSU, HAPPY, ROSE THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!" he yells out.

"No prob kido" Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Anytime Romeo!" I reply.

"LUCY, THANKS FOR HELPING THEM BRING MY DADDY BACK TOO!" he shouts. Lucy turns around and waves with a smile and a blush too. I knew already that Lucy was gonna love it here in Fairy Tail because Fairy Tail is where she belongs. '_July 4__th__ it was a sunny day followed by a blizzard but it ended up sunny again. I'll admit the people in Fairy Tail are crazy, but they're also warm hearted and a lot of fun to be around! I know I'm still a new comer around here but I can't help it, I already love this guild!'_ Lucy thought as we were going back to our home where everybody is waiting for us, our home which is Fairy Tail!


	3. Infltrate the Everlu Mansion Dear Kaby

**Infiltrate The Everlue Mansion + Dear Kaby**

_**Rose P.O.V**_

Another day in the guild Natsu had taken Happy over to Lucy's saying that they were going to go on a job with her. I'm sitting at the bar with Mira and Gray when Mira spoke up.

"I know! You both haven't gone on a job together in a while, so why don't you two go on this job together" said Mira coming over with a job request in her hand. She gives me the job request. I read it aloud.

"Help us rid of these demons that have been causing havoc on our village for 3 days destroying things, stealing food, and supplies. From: Haru Otomi. Place: Hanins Town. Reward: 200,000 jewel" I finished. I asked a question that had been bothering me.

"Why would somebody pay this much just to destroy demons? The pay for demon job requests is usually around 80,000 so why this much?" I ask.

"Who cares it's just demons we can take care of them piece of cake, right?" Gray asked me.

"Yeah, alright let's do this!" I say. Mira tells gramps and we leave.

**~Time Skip Granted by Unicorns~**

Me and Gray were on the train that we had just barely caught. I just noticed this but…I'm alone with Gray! I'm fan girling on the inside but keeping cool on the outside. When we sat down Gray asked me a question that I didn't want to answer.

"So, Rose how come you were gone for 2 weeks instead of one day?" Gray questions. I don't know if I should tell him but the voice inside of me is telling me to do so.

"Well…let's just say that I just got into some problems with an old friend of mine. Turns out the place was where my hometown was so I just got caught up in an argument with them, you know…" I trailed off. I had lied but the argument part wasn't that much of a lie more like the truth. Gray looked like he didn't believe me but left it at that so I was quite thankful for that. An eerie silence came upon us. I decided to brake it, but Gray beat me to the punch.

"Well it's good to have you back, really" he said smiling. I felt my face heat up. I knew I was blushing like an idiot. I looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Y-Yeah it's good to be back" we sat like that sharing a nice conversation about random things with a few laughs here and there until we arrived in Hanins Town.

We walked through the forest to the village. We walked up to the village only to find the village a mess with things all over the place and some of the building have huge hole in them too.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"It's the demons. Just the same 3 demons that keeps attacking us. Just this morning they arrived taking all our crops. Those were our only food source left" explains who I am presuming to be Haru. He looks middle aged like in his 40's.

"Why are they attacking?" asked Gray.

"We have no clue as to why the demons are attacking us but we do ask of you to please help us rid of these demons" he bowed his head so low it looked like it was touching the ground.

"Don't worry we'll beat those demons senseless for hurting an innocent village" says Gray.

"Don't worry, just point us in the direction!" I say.

"It's over there we've seen smoke coming from there so it has to be a fire" he said. He points to a spot in the forest. Me and Gray take off in the direction he pointed at before he could even say thank you. Me and Gray arrive at a clearing where there was a big campsite. We hid behind bushes.

"These must be the demons who stole the village's things" I whispered to Gray.

"Yeah, and look there using the villagers wood supply as fire wood" he whispers pointing toward the fire.

"So how do we get close to them?" Gray asks. "I have the perfect thing for that in fact, I have a plan all put together in here" I say pointing at my head. "Alright so what's the plan?" Gray asks. "I use my Sound Dragon Roar loud enough to have their senses of hearing temporarily knocked out and while they are screaming I eat their sounds and you freeze them and once they're frozen I will use my Sound Dragon Roar and break the ice and their bodies will brake as well" I say.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" he asks.

"It will" I say.

"Are you"

"Yes! It will work must you ask a question for every little thing?! Just trust me" I tell him.

"Alright, sheesh just making sure" he says.

"Alright it's let's so this" I say.

I run out of the. "Hey demons!" they all turn their heads at me and stand up.

"Who are you?" one of the demons ask but I ignore them.

"It's so quiet out here, how about I make some noise!" I say.

"Sound Dragon Roar!" I scream and waves of sound goes blasting towards the demons and they started to cover their ears.

"Now Gray!" I call out and Gray appears from the bushes with ice mist surrounding him.

"Ice Make: Freeze!" he calls out and ice starts to travel on the ground and when it makes contact with the demons feet it freezes their body all the way up. I waste no time finishing up eating the sounds and prepare to attack.

"Sound Dragon Roar!" I scream and a blue electric colored waves come out in a tornado way towards the demons and hits them point on. When the attack reaches them all of the ice breaks along with the demons.

"Wow that was way easier than expected" Gray says.

"That's exactly what I was getting ready to say but I guess it can't be helped let's go help the village" I say. As were walking there's a flash of green light coming from behind us.

"Huh?" we both say and turn around only to see the once broken demon body's coming back…together?

"Regeneration Magic?" I ask.

The demons are laughing.

"Uh…is there a Plan B?" Gray asks.

"Not really I thought that would do the trick but I guess it comes down to Plan T" I say.

"What's Plan T?" he asks.

"Take them by storm!" I say running out.

"Sound Dragon Roar!" I scream but it doesn't do anything.

"Huh? Why won't it work?" I ask but I wasn't paying attention and because of my confusion I was punched being sent into a rock.

"Rose!" Gray calls out.

"Don't worry I'm okay!" I call.

It's been a good 15 minutes since me and Gray started fighting and now were both heavily injured standing back to back and the demons surrounding us when a light bulb pops up in my head.

"Gray" I tell him.

"What?"

"I know how to win this"

"Already?!"

"Yeah, but unfortunately the plan doesn't need you"

"Oh…"

"Look, I don't want you to get shocked so step to the side"

"Oh, that again. Are you sure that will work?"

"Again with the questions! Just trust me for once in your life"

"Fine"

Gray walks off to the side. I take out three poke balls. All electric types.

"Pichu, Minus, Plus let's go! Thunder Bolt!" I call out.

"Pichuuuu!" they all say and a large thunder bolts struck the demons and they disintegrate into the air.

"Return" I say and all 3 of them to their poke balls.

**Gray P.O.V**

. "Thank you so much! You have no idea this means to the village" the chief says handing us a bag with our reward but me and Rose pushed it back towards the chief.

"Keep it. You're going to need the money to repair the village and buy supplies" Rose says.

"I couldn't possibly do that" he protests.

"It's okay, we want you to have it" I tell him.

After we finally persuade him to keep the money we start to leave.

"Thank you, and do come back and visit" he tells us as were walking away.

"Will do chief!" Rose calls out.

_**Rose P.O.V**_

We were walking in the forest because we were originally supposed to us the money from our reward to pay for train tickets but we let the village keep the money. We were walking until Gray said he had to pee and went into the forest. It's been about 5 minutes and it doesn't take that long to pee so I went to go check on him only to see him fighting with Natsu. I walk out.

"It's Gray and Rose!" Happy says.

"Wait, Rose and Gray? And what is Gray doing in his underwear? She inquires" says Horologium.

"Trying to find a bathroom" Gray answers.

"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" Natsu asks.

"I wanted some privacy, but I didn't expect an idiot to barge in" Gray says.

"They're so childish" me and Lucy say. "

She says to the cat" Happy says.

"So you guys are on your way back from a job?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, there's a short cut in these woods that'll get you back to town in no time" I explain.

"See I told you so" Happy says.

"Yeah, well then if your nose is so great then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us smart guy?" Lucy asks.

"There's something's you don't want to smell" Happy says. "What'd you say?" Gray says.

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell you later" Natsu says. "Then what about Rose?" Lucy asked.

"I did, I just thought that it wasn't important" Happy says.

"Sure" Lucy says sarcastically.

"Let's go Lynelle" Gray says.

"Okay" I say as I get up.

"Oh yeah, unless you want trouble you guys should leave too" Gray said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Cause' Erza's do back anytime now" Gray says.

"The Erza, whoa!" Lucy says.

"She's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail" Happy comments.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy says.

"She's a great person you'll love her" I tell her.

"But you know I've never even seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything. What's she like?" Lucy asks.

"Oh! She's beautiful and really strong and has the prettiest red hair! And really nice!" I tell her.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Natsu and Gray shout.

"She's scary" Natsu, Happy, and Gray say.

"No she's not!" I protest.

"She's a wild animal" Gray says.

"A super beast" Natsu says.

"More like a full on monster!" Happy exclaims.

"She's not that big you guys' I say.

"Well she's big enough for me" Natsu says.

"The only thing we can all agree on is that she is definetly that scary. Well maybe a little scarier" Gray says.

"Yeah, she's about this scary" Natsu says.

"What? I guaranteed you Erza could take down at least 3 mountains with a single kick" Gray says.

"There's no need to exaggerate like that Gray, it's more like 2" Happy says.

"You know guys even if she is able to kick down a single mountain that's still scary" Lucy said.

"She's not scary!" I yell. "How come you have a different view of Erza, Rose?" Lucy asks.

"Because, Erza has always been there for me, she even saved my life! She's the greatest friend you could ever ask for, I practically adore her! I'd do anything for her! I would jump off a cliff if she wanted me too!" I say.

"Ok that's going a little too far" Lucy says.

"No it's not!" I say.

"Like I said we should get going" Gray said.

"Crap! Let's get moving!" Natsu says when the ground exploded!

I coughed from the dust.

"What now?" Gray asks.

"Hey! Where's Happy?" Natsu asks with a mouth full of sand.

"Help me!" Happy says.

"Were finally going to get some real protein" one of them say.

"No berries for us tonight" the other one says. Some big chicken thing makes a noise.

"Our future holds a feast" says one with a purple orb.

"Wow look at him shaking, sheesh"

"Relax, you're going to be in our bellies soon enough so there's no need to be scared" the one with a target tattoo on his head says.

"Actually I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared. I gotta use the bathroom really bad. I can't hold it much longer and I bet you it's gonna make me taste weird" Happy confesses.

"Who cares? Now cook him!" one of them says. The chicken lights his torch on fire.

"I will take mine medium please" the one with the orb says.

"Hey, I'm serious it's gonna make me taste funny, I just know it" Happy says.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu says.

"Happy!" me and Lucy call out.

"Thank goodness! Now I'm not gonna taste weird" Happy says.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast there, buddy. Sorry but you guys are gonna have to find some other food for dinner" Natsu says while cracking his knuckles.

"You're all wizards aren't you?" I ask.

"What guild are you with?" Gray asks.

"I'm not telling. Get them!" the guy says.

"Gray, let's do it" Natsu says.

"All right but don't go telling me what to do" Gray says. Me, Gray, and Natsu dodges the attacks that were coming towards us.

"Sand Bomb, go!" says one punching his fist into the ground. Natsu got caught in it.

"Natsu!" Lucy and I say.

"He's fine, Lucy go and help happy and Lynelle help me over here" Gray says.

"Right!" we both say. One of the guys who has swords tries to attack me but I just dodge and spin kick him.

"No, now Lucy is going to eat me!" Happy cries.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy says with an anger mark. Me and Gray see the big chicken about to attack Lucy and nod to each other. Gray kicks him away from her while I drop kick him and his head hit's the ground.

"Next" we both say. A guy with an orb is standing in front of us.

"I see someone special, but you will have great trouble with water and women and you will have the same fate as him" the guy says.

"Are you telling our fortune?" Gray asks and we both elbow him.

"They're not using magic. Wow!" Lucy said but suddenly Gray had no clothes on.

"Put some clothes on!" we both tell him.

"Crap!" he says.

"Where'd these brats come from anyway?" asked the only guy standing. Natsu busts out of the sand ball.

"You jerk now I've got a mouthful of sand and it's all because of you" Natsu says.

"Here goes! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu calls out punching the guy.

We tied them up.

"Don't you think you might have gone overboard, Natsu?" Gray asks.

"So what if I did? I got the job done" Natsu says.

"Grow up already, you're an embarrassment to the guild" Gray says.

"What? Shut up" Natsu says. Me and Lucy are sitting in front of them when one of them says something.

"Lulla…" he says.

"Huh?" we say.

"Lulla?" I ask.

"What's Lulla?" Lucy asks.

"Lulla…by…ngh" he grunts.

"Huh?" Natsu says.

"Lullaby?" Gray asks. Then suddenly a black shadow comes and knocks Lucy and I away from them and then the shadow formed a big hand and brought the tree into the ground.

"What was that?!" I ask.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked.

"Well, whoever it was is fast. I can't even sense their presence anymore" Gray says.

"Neither can I" I say.

"But, what could this mean?" Natsu asked.

"Lullaby" Lucy mutters.

_**3**__**rd**__** P.O.V**_

In Magnolia there is a red headed wizard encased in armor on her upper body with a blue skirt and knee length black boots walking towards a certain guild with everyone gawking at her.


	4. The Wizard in Armor

**The Wizard in Armor**

_**Rose P.O.V **_

"Hey, Mira! Can we get 3 beers over here please?" I hear one of the guild members request.

"Be right with you" Mira says.

"So when are you and I gonna go on a date Mira?" Wakaba asks.

"Would you leave her alone?" Laki asks. "Wakaba there's one small problem" Mira says and she snaps her finger using her Take Over magic and transforming her face into Wakaba's wife.

"You already have a wife" Mira says and Wakaba freaked out.

"I hate it when you do that it's so creepy!" he says. Laki laughs.

"I wish I could drink in peace for once" Cana says before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well if you didn't drink all day" Macao starts but Natsu says something that made me put my attention on him. He was sitting next to me with his face on the table.

"I guess we should probably try and find another job" Natsu suggests.

"Aye! We're running out of food money" Happy says while eating a fish.

"If we had taken that 2 million jewel reward we'd be sitting pretty. I can't let myself forget that rent's gonna be due next week. I guess I'd better find work too" Lucy says.

"That was really such a shame we got nothing after all that hard work" I sighed.

I'm with Lucy at the job request board since I agreed to help her on a mission so she can pay off her rent.

"Man I had no idea wizard jobs were so wary" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I've always thought that too" I said.

"Well let me know if you two find one you're interested in taking on, master's away at a conference so I'm covering for him" Mira says.

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asks.

"One for guild masters, every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council but not" Mira explains.

"Excuse me Reedus, could I borrow a light pen?" Mira asks.

"Wee" he says. (Wee=yes in French) He takes a pen out and gives it to Mira. A light pen is a magical item that allows the user to right in the air. Mira starts writing in the air.

"The council Era is the most powerful organization in the world. It's only one step below the government. There's 10 members and it's their job to uphold all rules and regulations. And if a wizard brakes magical law they would be trialed by the magical council. Then there's the different guild master leagues their local tribes who get together, and the individual masters, it's their job to pass on the decree of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they're the glue that holds us all together, which is a pretty stressful job" Mira finishes.

"Wow, I never realized that all the guilds are all interconnected like that" Lucy said.

"Me neither I always thought they just go there to get free booze" I admit.

"Well it's important that we cooperate with one another otherwise their system would fall apart" Mira says when suddenly Natsu comes next to us lighting a flame on his finger in a creepy way.

"And then the guys in black will show up" Lucy and I get Goosebumps. Natsu starts laughing.

"That was almost too easy" he says with his hands behind his head.

"Are you trying to scare us to death?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, you gave us the chills" I say.

"But seriously the guys that Natsu's talking about exists they're the dark guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples, and most of them were involved in magical crime" Mira says.

"Wow" Lucy says.

"Would you two just go and pick us a job already?" Natsu asks.

"You have got to be kidding me, what makes you think we'd wanna do that?" Lucy asked.

"Well we are a team now aren't we?" Natsu asked.

Yeah, and we picked the job last time. It's your turn to pick, so get to it" Happy says.

"As if I'd follow orders from a cat" I mutter.

"Just forget it cat, as far as I'm concerned out "team" has been disbanded. And besides you guys didn't actually want me you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde" Lucy says.

"Same goes for me I don't remember ever agreeing to become a part of your "team" Natsu" I tell him with a scowl on my face.

"Don't be ridiculous that's not the only reason we chose you guys, we picked you because you're so nice" Natsu said. Gray called out to us.

"Hey Lucy, Rose, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams" Gray says.

"Your clothes Gray" Cana says and Gray freaks out.

"Jerk" Natsu says. Gray narrows his eyes at him in a menacing manner.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?" Gray asks.

"So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"

"You mouth breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You spineless wimp!" Gray retorts.

"Looks like at it again" Happy says.

"Why don't you join the team of love with me Lucy? Just the two of us?" Loke asks putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Say what?" she asks flustered.

"At least he's not hitting on me anymore" I mutter.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous, I have to keep my shades on just to look at you or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty" Loke says.

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy asks. Loke looks at the keys on her belt and starts to freak out like crazy.

"You're not a celestial wizard are you?!" he asks backing away from her.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Yup!" I say.

"She's got cows and crabs and stuff" Happy says. Loke screamed.

"I'm sorry but me and you can't be together my dear!" He says dramatically running away with tears.

Lucy and I get black lines.

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know" I say looking at where he ran off.

"Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well" Mira explains.

"Well, I'm not surprised he" Lucy was cut off when Natsu knocked me and her over.

"Would the two of you just knock it off already" Lucy asks with an anime vein.

"Yeah, you two are really annoying me" I say with the same expression.

"Natsu, started it, I'm just following through" Gray says.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana asks and once again Gray freaked out. Natsu suddenly jumped off of us and glared at Gray with a fiery aura.

"No you're the one who was provoking me, you dirty slime ball!" he says.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown?" Gray asked.

"You pervy flasher!"

"Fire punk!"

"Lame insults guys" Lucy says.

"They start to run out" Happy and I said.

"Togepi!" Togepi says in an agreeing manner from the counter.

Everyone is laughing at Natsu and Gray's banter when Loke comes busting through.

"We've got bad news guys!" He screams.

"It's Erza, she's on her way here" he says and everyone starts to freak out.

"Oh, come on she's not that scary. She's really kind and" I was cut off by everyone screaming at me.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" they all scream.

"Wow, just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out" Lucy says.

"I don't know why they think she's scary" I say with a scowl on my face.

"Well she is the strongest female in Fairy Tail and more than a bit intimidating" Mira says. We hear footsteps and the clanking of armor.

"That's gotta be her" Laki says.

"I can hear footsteps" Wakaba says.

"Even the airs gone completely still" Macao says.

"Geez, from these reactions you'd think she's some kind of demon or something. I'm so scared!" Lucy says.

"She's not scary or a demon, how many time do I have to tell you people!" I scream but my complaints are just ignored. Erza walks into the guild with a huge thing that I didn't know how to describe.

"Erza! I missed you!" hugging her. I felt her hug me back.

"I missed you too" she says. You can hear people whisper things like "Is she crazy?" or "How is she not scared of her?" but I ignore them and let Erza go.

"I have returned, where is master Makarov?" Erza asks.

"Wow, she's pretty" I hear Lucy say.

"Welcome back, Erza the master's at a conference right now" Mira says.

"I see" Erza says.

"So, um, what's that humongous thing you go there?" Max asks.

"It's a horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" She asks.

"No not at all" Max says flustered.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe" Cana says to Macao.

"You think so? Ah, man I'm a goner" Macao says.

"She's not anything like I imagined" Lucy said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you" I say.

"Now listen up, while I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do. Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijiteer, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board just pick a job! Macao" she says and then sighs.

"Please just say something!" Macao says. Erza puts a hand to her head.

"I don't even know where to begin with you, you've caused so much trouble I've almost given up. Rose!" I jumped. "I heard you destroyed half of a port, you need to learn to control your magic!" she scolds.

"Sorry" I say.

"Man, she's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over" Lucy whispers.

"That's Erza for you" Happy and I say.

"Even if she is kind of bossy he's still saner than anyone else here other than Rose. I don't understand why people are so afraid of her?" Lucy wonder.

"I told you that you shouldn't be scared of her she's not that mean she's only saying it for our own good" I tell her.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asks. They make signs at me telling me not to say anything but I pretend I don't see them to get back at them for ignoring me the other day. I smirk.

"There over there Erza!" I say as I point towards Natsu and Gray. They are sweat dropping like crazy.

"Oh hey there Erza, were just hanging out like good friends tend to do" Gray says.

"Aye" Natsu says acting like Happy.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" she asks.

"This always happens when Erza's around" I tell her.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and then" Erza says.

"I don't know if were the best of friends" Gray says.

"Aye" Natsu says.

"Wow, what's gotten into Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"He's scared a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and he got beat up pretty bad" Mira said.

"That was a stupid thing to do" Lucy said.

"After that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too" I tell her.

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it now" Cana said.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her" Lucy says.

"Natsu, Gray and Rose too, I need you to do me a favor" Natsu, Gray, and I went wide eyed. Not every day you get asked to do a favor for Erza and she knows I'll do anything for her.

"While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he is not here and this is a matter of utmost emergency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help" she asks. Whoa, Erza just asked me for help. I stood up gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, you can count me in and you know I would do anything for you Erza so you don't have to ask just know that my answer will always be yes to whatever you ask. Besides it's not every day you ask for help so I'm not going to let this opportunity slip" I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Thank you, Rose" Erza said.

"Anything for you" I say.

"We'll meet at the train station, tomorrow morning" Erza says.

"Erza, Natsu, Lynelle working together I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen" Mira says.

_**~The Next Day~**_

I'm at the train station with Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu. Natsu suddenly screams.

"I hate this, teaming up with you is the worst idea ever" Natsu says to Gray.

"Yeah, tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along"

"Fine then why don't you just take care of it yourself, I don't want to go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless". Lucy and I are sitting on the bench with a weird snowman thing called Plue in her lap and Togepi in my lap and Happy sitting next to Lucy.

"Let's just sit her and pretend we don't know them" Lucy said.

"What made you decide to come with us?" Happy asked.

"I asked her to tag along to stop Natsu and Gray from being at each other's throats while Erza's not looking, so Lucy will stop them just in case that happens" I explain.

"You're not doing a very good job" Happy says.

"Their hopeless" Lucy says.

"Yes, yes they are" I reply.

"Sorry, I'm late have you been waiting long?" Erza asked.

"Of course not!" I say getting stars in my eyes.

"Whoa, look at that luggage!" Happy says.

"All of those belong to you?!" Lucy asks.

"It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray says.

"Aye" Natsu says.

"Listen, one Happy's enough" Lucy says.

"Good, I really love to see the two of you getting along. And what is your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday" Erza said.

"My name's Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Rose asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you" Lucy asks.

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla by using only your pinky finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board, thank for your help" Erza said.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure" Lucy says.

"Hey, Erza, I'll come with you but only on one condition" Natsu says.

"Shut up" Gray said.

"I'm listening" Erza says.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail" Natsu says.

"What's wrong with you, you got some sort of death wish?" Gray asked.

"I'm a lot stronger then I was last time. This time will be way different cause I'm gonna beat you" Natsu said.

"Yes, I can tell you improved as to whether or not you can beat me I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge" Erza says.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu screams with his head on fire.

Were on the train and Natsu has turned blue due to his motion sickness.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu one minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this" Gray says looking out the window.

"It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place" Lucy says.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" I assure Lucy.

"Come here and sit with me. Lynelle will you switch seats with Natsu?" she asks.

"Kay" I tell her and Natsu and I switch places and now I'm sitting next to Gray and Natsu is sitting in between Lucy and Erza.

"Now just relax" Erza said and punched him knocking him out and making him lie on her lap.

"There that should make the trip a little easier on him" Erza said.

"Erza, I think it's about you started filling us in" Gray said.

"Yeah, what kind of mission are we going on Erza?" I ask.

"Of course. I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisanwald is planning something big, I'm not sure but it has something to do with a magical item called Lullaby" she tells us.

"Lullaby" Happy, Gray, and I say.

"Wait that thing from before?" Lucy asks.

"I see, so you've run into the Eisanwald guild before?" Erza asks.

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisanwald but they did mention Lullaby" Gray said.

"It sounds like they remembered who dropped out of the guild and went into hiding, perhaps they wanted no part in whatever it is that's coming" Erza suggests.

"So this thing is so bad that it even scares dark wizards?" I asked.

"I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off with Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisanwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out" Erza said.

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start from the beginning, just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I heard was a gathering spots for wizard" Erza said and she explained everything that happened at the pub.

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing when you sing kids to sleep" I said.

"Yes and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic" Erza said.

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisanwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name, Erigor, the ace of Eisanwald he only accepts assassination requests which is why he earned the name Erigor the Reaper" Erza says.

"He kills for money?!" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests Eisanwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules as a result they were kicked out of their wizard league over 6 years ago but that didn't stop them, they've disobeyed orders and are still active to this day" Erza explains.

"Okay, I should be heading back home now" Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden" Happy says.

"Its sweat" she retorts. Erza punches Natsu's head.

"How could I have been so careless if only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could've pulverized them, I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me" Erza said.

"She's scary!" Lucy says.

"No she's not" I say.

"So if I got this Eisanwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them because of after what you overheard you're sure that it's going to be something bad?" Gray asks.

"That's correct and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I could take on an entire dark guild by myself. That's why I asked you, Rose and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisanwald guild" Erza says.

"Alright!" I cheer.

"Sounds like fun to me" Gray says.

"Aye" Happy says.

"We shouldn't have come along" Lucy says.

"Ew now you're super slimy" Happy said.

"I told you its sweat!" Lucy said.

"If you don't mind what kind of magic do you practice Lynelle?" Lucy asks me.

"Me?" I ask pointing to myself.

"Yeah everyone says you're as strong as Erza even though you're not an S-Class, so what kind of magic do you practice?" she asked me.

"Well I use Sound Dragon Slaying magic and I can also call out my Pokémon anytime I want. And look here" I say pointing to my belt with my Poke balls on it. "These balls contain all of my Pokémon so I can summon them after they have completely healed. It's like your spirits, I have to call my Pokémon back whenever they get damaged too much so they can heal. There my friends" I explain.

"What magic do you practice Erza?" Lucy asks.

"That's a good question" Erza says.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed a lot" Happy says.

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty" Lucy said.

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine" Erza says.

"Me too!" I say.

"Oh like this?" Gray asks and puts one palm out open and the other in a fist on top of the opened hand and makes a Fairy Tail insignia and hands it to me.

"Thanks!" I say with my eyes shining.

"I use ice magic" Gray tells her.

"Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along! He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well" Lucy says.

"Your right Lucy" I tell her.

"I've never thought about it like that" Erza said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts" Gray says.

We finally arrived in Onibas Station.

"Do you think the Eisanwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea, that's what we're here to find out" Erza said.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home" Lucy said.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy asked and we all stopped.

"Uh oh there he goes" Happy says waving at the train.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him" Erza said.

"I hate to admit it but I forgot about him too" I confessed.

"I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance" Erza said.

"That's a little much" Lucy says.

"Erza its okay everyone forgets things I even forgot about him so were on the same boat!" I tell her. Erza walks over to the emergency stop lever and pulls it.

"What do you think you're doing lady you can't pull the emergency lever without permission!" the guy said.

"It's for our comrade, please understand" Erza says.

"Are you kidding me?!" The guy asked.

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel" Erza said.

"Do I look like a bell hop?" the guy asked.

"I'm starting to realize that all of the members in Fairy Tail are just a little insane" Lucy says.

"Not everyone" Gray says.

"Oh yeah?! Then where are your clothes?!" Lucy asks.

"I'm sane" I said.

"Yeah you're probably the only sane person in the guild other than me" Lucy says. We look around for something we can take to get to Natsu and Erza finds a magic mobile.

"Alright let's go!" we all climbed in. Lucy was inside, Gray was on top, and I was with Erza in the front.

"Natsu!" Lucy and I shout out. We see Natsu come out of a window and straight towards us, He hits Gray and they both fall onto the ground. Erza stops the mobile.

"Natsu, are you all right?" Erza asks.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray said.

"Shut up you icy freak! How you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu asks.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured" Erza said.

"I apologize Natsu" Erza said slamming his head on her armor.

"It's okay!" Natsu says and Erza lets him go.

"Well, I'm shaken up pretty bad, I got attacked by a weirdo on the train" Natsu said.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was the dude who dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy, said he was with Eisanwald" Natsu said. Erza slaps Natsu.

"You fool! That is exactly who were chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!" Erza asked.

"What the? This is the first I've ever heard about it" Natsu said.

"I explained everything on the train, you should listen to people when they're talking to you!" Erza scolded.

"She already forgot that she knocked him out, didn't she? This woman is unbelievable" Lucy asked.

"Yup" Gray said.

"That's Erza for you" Happy and I say.

"So he was on the same train we were on? Let's find him" Erza said.

"Well what was this guy like?" Gray asked.

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild but he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had 3 eyes!" Natsu said.

"A 3 eyed skull?" Lucy and I asked.

"That's creepy" Gray said.

"Is there something wrong Lucy, Lynelle?" Happy asked us.

"It's just I heard about that flute before. Lullaby the cursed song! It's death magic!" I say. Lucy must have had the same thoughts because she nodded her head.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only ever read about them in books before but there's some deadly spell out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards" I tell them.

"That's right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person there used on" Erza said.

"Well if I'm right Lullaby is even worse" I say.

The car had jumped in the air due to Erza's reckless driving.

"Hey, slow down Erza! You're using up to much of your power driving this thing!" Gray yells.

"I have no choice to press onward. We're running out of time, if Erigor gets his hands on this death magic. Trust me, lives will be lost" Erza said.

'_Erza…' _I thought.


	5. Fairies in the Wind

**Fairies in the Wind**

**Rose P.O.V**

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his allies took over the station!"

"I think I know who they are, it's those dark guild wizard punks who have been hanging around the past few weeks"

Even though were up on a cliff we can still hear the complaints coming from the station.

"I understand cars and boats but why would they want to hijack a train?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, that's not the smartest idea" I say.

"It doesn't really seem like a good choice for a getaway because a train can only follow the tracks it's on" Happy says.

"Yes, that's true but they are quite fast" Erza says.

Natsu has his head down on the seat still not over from his motion sickness and Gray is next to him only in his boxers.

"I guess it's up to us to find out where those Eisanwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why" Gray says.

"You're naked Gray!" Lucy shouts.

"Am i?" Gray asks and he looks down.

"The military has already been called for action so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them" Lucy says.

"Well I hope that's the case, Lucy" Erza says.

Erza starts the car again and heads off.

Before we know it Erza is driving through the town like some crazy person!

"Hold up Erza! You're going way too fast! You're gonna overload the SE plug!" Gray shouts from the roof.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played. I can't slow down we have to stop Eisanwald before it's too late!" Erza says.

"But at this rate you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray shouts back.

"Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat, besides I've got you, Natsu, and Rose as back up" Erza says.

"I'm feeling there was something very important I was supposed to tell you, Lucy" Happy says.

"Oh really? Well, what was it?" Lucy asks.

"I don't remember, it was just something about something I was supposed to tell you" Happy says.

"Are…you…for…real?" I hear Natsu mutter from the ground.

"That's it!" Happy says.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy asks.

Natsu throws half of his body outside of the window.

"Natsu…what are you doing?" I ask.

"Careful Natsu! You're gonna fall out!" Lucy says.

"That's what I'm aiming for" Natsu groans.

"Um…so if it wasn't Lucy is totally sick then what the heck was it? Something weird like that" Happy said.

Lucy pulls Natsu out of the window when…

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet pops out of his poke ball! That's like the 9th time this month!

"Now is not really the time. Sorry. Return" I say and Wobbuffet goes back into his poke ball.

"Why are you saying I'm weird?" Lucy asks.

"What's that up ahead?" Erza asks.

There's black smoke in the air.

_**~Oshibana Station~**_

"Please stand back!"

"The station is currently closed"

"Well, I heard the station has been taken over by a group of thugs!"

"We ask that you please stand back!"

Erza puts a hand on a security guards shoulder.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza asks.

"Why would I tell you, lady?" the security guard asks.

Not the best thing he could of said there.

Erza punches him knocking him out.

"What's going on?!" she demands.

She head butts the other security office.

That goes on for a while.

"Seems like her questioning method is a little counterproductive" Lucy says with anime lines on her.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done" Gray said.

"Yeah, they should just tell her" I say.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy asks Gray who only has his pants on.

After several beatings Erza gets an answer.

"The Eisanwald guild is inside, let's go!" Erza said.

"Right" Gray says.

"Yeah" I say.

"So I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy asks.

"Sorry…" Natsu says.

_**And Then~**_

We are currently inside of the train station running to the main center.

"A small army unit had stormed in earlier but they have yet to return. I'm guessing that they have been caught in battle with the Eisanwald guild forces" Erza says.

While we are running we passed by many unconscious soldiers who were probably beaten in combat.

"They've been completely wiped out" I say.

"They've been up against an entire guild of wizards. A small unit like this wouldn't be able to withstand the powerful burden" Erza says.

We hear laughing as we enter the main center.

"Haha, welcome to our domain. Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" a guy with a scythe who I'm pretty sure is Erigor says.

We see the entire guild of Eisanwald.

"Whoa, there's so many of them" Lucy says.

"You fiend! I take it you're Erigor?" Erza asks.

Lucy shakes Natsu.

"Come on Natsu! We need your help" Lucy pleads.

"Good luck, between a train, a magic mobile, and you shaking him it's a motion sickness triple combo!" Happy says.

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy says.

"Hey you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor, get up" A guy with black hair up in a weird way says.

Natsu opens his eyes.

"I know that voice" Natsu whispers.

"We are not threatened by any of you. Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby" Erza demands.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet" Erigor says and he jumps off the place where he was sitting and is now floating in the air.

"What do all train stations have?" Erigor asks us.

"He flew?!" Lucy asks.

"It's wind magic!" Happy says.

Erigor sits on the speaker post.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?" Erza asks.

"Thousands of nosy on lookers has flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!" Erigor says.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza asks.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who will remain willfully ignorant to the people who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed a sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, therefore the reaper has come to punish them" Erigor says with a crazy look in his eyes.

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back, it's only going to make it worst! That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!" I shout.

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power, then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" Erigor says.

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy says.

"We're all in a new age of darkness. 'Course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" the guy from before said putting his hand on the ground and a purple magic circle comes from the ground and sends shadows towards Lucy!

Natsu burned the shadows away!  
"You again?" The guy asks.

"Eisanwald dude! I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu said.

"You're back to normal!" Lucy says with a smile.

"Oh? Wow, it looks like we got ourselves a party here, huh?" Natsu says.

"No, Natsu these are the guys we have to fight" Lucy says.

"Heh. Like I said it's a party" Natsu says getting a scary look on his face that creped me out.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer, you better be ready!" Lucy shouts.

"I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisanwald!" Erigor says before vanishing into thin air.

"He disappeared!" Happy, Lucy, and I say.

"Natsu and Gray go, I need you to stop him" Erza says.

Natsu and Gray look at Erza.

"If the two of you work together not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands" Erza says.

Natsu and Gray glare at each other.

"What did I say!?" Erza says.

They both say "Aye!" and run away.

"They ran off!"

"They're going after Erigor!"  
"I got it!" one of them says before throwing some weird string things at the post and standing on the balcony.

"I the great Reule will take them down" he says.

"I'm coming with you, that pink head dimwit's gonna pay!" the guy from before said before disappearing into the ground.

"We'll catch up with them later once we've finished off the rest of the men here, okay?" Erza says.

"Okie Dokie!" I say.

"Three girls against an entire magical guild?!" Lucy asks.

"Mama always told me not to hit girls but I can make an exception"

"I'm sorry ladies you're not going to be as cute when were done with ya"

They laugh.

"With all my stunning beauty I'll be totally helpless" Lucy says trying to act cute.

"There's no time for daydreaming Lucy" Happy says.

"Let's do this!" Erza says making a sword appear.

"It came out of thin air. A magic sword!" Lucy said.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence I swear none of you will leave to see tomorrow" Erza says.

The Eisanwald guild charges at us.

I run away to fight my own battle.

"A little girl?"

"This is way too easy"

I take out a poke ball.

'_If I use Gloom this last time then she will finally be able to evolve! I'll miss you Gloom'_ I think with a smile on my face.

"Gloom, I choose you!" I throw my poke ball and Gloom comes out.

The Eisanwald guys burst out laughing.

"What is that thing gonna do?!"

"It's so tiny and pathetic!"

"Are you gonna pollenate us to death?!"

All these comments are really mean! I'll show them what Gloom can do!

I smirk. Time to use Gloom's final move.

"Gloom, use Solar Beam!" I shout and you see light flowing towards the big flower on Gloom's head.

"Gloooooommmm!" Gloom makes her final move and a huge beam of light and it heads straight towards them and knocks them all out in one punch!

"Hey, not bad" Lucy says as Erza and her walk over after finishing with their part.

Gloom starts to shine really brightly!

"What's happening to your Pokémon?!" Lucy asks.

"It's evolving" Erza says.

"Evolving?" Lucy says.

"When a Pokémon has gathered enough experience it evolves and moves on to his or her next stage in life" I explain.

When the light has died down we see…Vileplume!

"A Vileplume!" I cheer.

"Congrats you got a new friend on board with you Rose" Erza says.

"Welcome aboard Vileplume your now a part of Team Rose!" I say.

"Vileplume!" Vileplume shouts.

"Return" I say and a red light takes Vileplume in her poke ball.

**~Now Let's Get Back On Track! ~**

"There's still so many. I thought we took care of most of them, annoying but I'll wipe them out" Erza says reequipping into Heaven's Wheel Armor!  
"Oh wow!" Lucy says with a blush.

"I know she's the most amazing person ever!" I say squealing with a blush on my face.

"Now, dance my swords!" Erza says and a circle of swords appear around her in a spinning motion.

"I knew it! It has to be her!" the guy said.

"Circle Swords!" Erza says and her swords take out almost all of them.

"Whoa! She took most of them down with a single swipe!" Lucy said.

"Because she's amazing!" I say with a starry aura.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" a guy screams and charges at Erza.

"Don't do it Behard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" a fat guy asks.

All it took was one swipe and the guy named Behard was down.

"She's Queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!" he shouts.

Erza changes back into her normal armor.

"Oh, man! I think I'm in love!" Lucy says getting stars in her eyes.

I hug her.

"I already am!" I say getting the same expression she had.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" the fat guy says high tailing it.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor, you should follow him" Erza says.

"Me?" Lucy asks.

"Just do it!" Erza says sharply.

"Whatever you say! I don't want to make you angry!" Lucy says running out of the room with Happy.

Erza sighs and kneels.

"Erza!" I shout running to her and kneeling down.

"Gray was right, I over did it on the magic mobile. Please boys, please don't fail me" Erza whispers.

"Here Erza, let me help you" I say and we slowly make our way to the balcony.

I give Erza the bullhorn.

People look at us confused.

"If you value your lives then you will leave this place at once! This station's been taken over by evil wizards! They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud speaker that would kill everyone here! I beg you run as far as you can!" Erza says.

Before we know it the people who were here was running away in a frenzy!

"Hey lady! Why would you make everyone panic like that?!" a security guard asked.

"I would rather that than watch all of these people die. In fact you gentlemen need to evacuate as well" Erza said.

"Now that we've cleared everyone out of the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be." Erza wonders.

The wind starts to pick up and Erza's and my hair is getting blown in the direction of the wind.

Erza and I widen our eyes when we see the tornado like barrier surrounding the station.

"It's some kind of wind barrier!" I tell her.

"We've got to get down there now!" Erza says.

We arrived in front of the wind barrier when we hear laughing behind us.

"I've always wanted to get rid of the Queen of Fairies and The Symphony but unfortunately I don't have time to play with you right now" Erigor says and a purple beaming light sends Erza and I behind the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Erza and I run up but we get pushed back by the barrier.

"It's useless, there's no way you'll ever be able to break out of my magic sealing barrier. You see it's one way only and if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart" Erigor says.

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel!?" Erza asks holding onto her arm like me.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me" Erigor says and starts to fly away.

"Come back here! Curse you, Erigor I will find a way to stop you. So he wasn't targeting the station after all, just what is he planning?" Erza asks.

"I don't know" I tell her.

**~Gray P.O.V~**

I grab the guy's collar and push him against the wall.

"Why don't you get straight to the point here buddy? Tell me what the plan is or else" I say.

"We knew you pests would cause problems so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station was to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station" he tells me.

"Yeah? Why?" I ask.

"Cause that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond a giant canyon and this train line is the only way in and out of town, unless you're able to fly like Erigor" he says.

"So the Lullaby's in Clover?" I ask.

"You know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it" he says.

He hits me with more of his string things.

'_Clover? That's where the conference is being held. So this was their plan all along. They're targeting the guild masters!'_ I thought as my eyes go wide.

He laughs.

"You've finally figured it out huh? Well it's too late to stop us now!" he says hitting me once again.

"You thugs must be pretty brave taking on such a powerful group of wizards" I tell him.

"Those old phonies won't even know what hit 'em when Lullaby's song starts playing. There's no way Erigor's plan will fail!" he says and wraps those things holding me in place.

"You and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down!" he says.

I clench my teeth.

"When were done they'll be completely wiped out!" he says.

I start to freeze the strings.

I break out of them.

"That's not gonna happen!" I tell him.

I start walking towards him.

"Now get this straight when you mess with the guild master then you mess with all of us. They may be old folks but there the closest things we have to parents!" I say.

I put my hand on his face.

I walk out of there.

"When I get my hands on them I'll show them Fairy Tail can be more terrifying than any dark guild" I say walking away leaving a little ice sculpture behind.

**~Rose P.O.V~**

'_Erigor, just what are you planning?'_ I think.

To be continued…


	6. AN

I am going to skip some episodes but i will do Natsu devours a village and then do my own filler chapter so i can get to the arc "Little Sister and Big Brother" (Rose's Arc) sorry if you wanted to read those chapters!- Erza1621


	7. The Reason Why I Love Him!

**The Reason Why I Love Him**

_**Rose P.O.V**_

I was sitting at the table with Erza, Lucy, Cana, Levy, and Bisca. Basically it's an all-girls table.

"I was thinking since I'm new here and I want to get to know the girls here that we should have a sleepover!" Lucy said.

"Sure, why not" Erza says.

"If Erza's going I'm going" I say.

"Yeah" the rest of the girls says.

"Alright! Let's meet up at my place when the sun sets" Lucy said.

I stood up and walked out of the guild to go home to pack because the sun would be setting in a little bit.

_**~Home~**_

I was looking through my closet for some pajamas.

I picked out a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue tank top.

I left my house and went to Lucy's.

_**~Lucy's House~**_

I knocked on the door and heard a 'coming!' response.

Lucy opened the door.

"Hi Rose! Come on in!" Lucy said.

I walked in.

"Hey guys!" I say and sat next to Erza.

By this point we were all in a circle.

"Okay so I want to know how long you guys have been in Fairy Tail!" Lucy said and since I was next to her I started it off.

"Well I've came to the guild a little after Erza so I don't know maybe about 6 or 7 years" I answer and the rest of the girls answered too.

Lucy had been asking a bunch of questions but I had no idea why she asked the next question.

"Are any of you interested in any of the guild guys?" Lucy asked.

The only ones who blushed were Bisca and me.

"No way. I won't date the men there because they have no class" Cana said.

"Not as of right now" Levy said.

"No I do not" Erza said.

Bisca and I didn't answer.

"Well we all know who Bisca likes" Levy said.

"Alzack" they all said.

"Is it that obvious?" Bisca asked.

They nodded their heads.

I was hoping they would forget about me but luck wasn't on my side today.

"What about you, Rose?" Levy asked.

"Aren't Rose and Gray dating?" Lucy asked.

"NOOOO!" I screamed and I'm pretty sure smoke was coming out my head.

We aren't dating but that would be like a dream come true!

"They aren't dating but she is in love with him" Erza said.

Erza is the only person who knows about my crush on Gray.

"What?! When was this?!" Lucy asked.

"When we were kids" I explained the story from there.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was a regular day for any member in the guild._

_People getting into fights, some returning from jobs, and the little girl who was too shy to talk to anyone._

_A raven haired boy had noticed the young bluenette and decided that she needed a friend instead of just sitting there._

_The bluenette was sitting there watching everyone with curious eyes._

"_Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster" the raven haired boy said as he sat next to her._

_The bluenette looked at him surprised._

'_**Why is he talking to me?'**__ is what the young bluenette thought as she sat there looking at her._

"_M-My name is R-Rose N-Nanase" the bluenette stuttered out of shyness._

_Ever since that day the raven haired boy would always make an effort to talk to her when he got the chance to do so._

_The bluenette wanted to know why the young boy would talk to her._

_One day the raven haired boy asked the bluenette a question that she did not quite understand._

"_How come you don't talk to anybody?" he questioned._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_You seclude yourself from people purposely pushing them away from you. Why do you do that?" he asked. _

_The bluenette was unsure if she should tell the raven haired boy her reasons or just lie to him saying that she was shy._

_The bluenette decided if she wanted to make friends she would at least have to trust the boy._

"_When I was younger I didn't really have any friends. I thought that people didn't like to talk to me because of my magic. People would call me weird because I was able to hear thing others couldn't. People shunned me and I had no clue what to do. There was one though who didn't shun me but I have no clue where that person is now. I decided that other people would be like that too so I just keep to myself to prevent from being hurt again" the bluenette answered truthfully._

_She looked down thinking the raven haired boy wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore._

"_Well not everybody's like that" he said._

_The bluenette stared at him with wide eyes._

"_You shouldn't let yourself get down over things like that. You're different and different is better. I want to be your friend so please don't push me away like you do to everyone else" he asked._

_A tint of red could be seen across her cheeks as he finished._

_She did something that she was pretty sure she hadn't done in a while._

"_Sure. I'll be your friend too" she said._

_She gave him a close eyed smile._

_Ever since that day she knew in her heart that she would always love the raven haired boy._

_**~Flashback End~**_

"Aww!" the girls sighed from my story.

"That's so sweet" Lucy said.

"But the only thing that threw the mood off is that he didn't have his clothes on" I said.

The girls sweat dropped.

We had done other things and decided to call it a night.


	8. Little Sister and Big Brother Arc

**Little Sister and Big Brother Arc**

_What happens when a person from Rose's past shows up and has something to do with the mission she had taken with Team Natsu? What happens when Zeref has people wanting to revive him? The main question is—Who is the guy claiming that he knows Rose?_


	9. Kazuya Nanase

**Kazuya Nanase**

Age: 22

Looks: Blue Hair and Blue Eyes (Without the head band)

Magic: Sound Dragon Slaying Magic. Molding Magic – Ability to take the silver chain around his neck and form it into any weapon he wants.

Wizard Rank: ?

Family: Rose (Sister)


	10. Wizards Gone Missing!

**Wizards Gone Missing?!**

_**Rose P.O.V**_

**~Dream Start~**

_I was running through the woods._

_I was only 7 at the time._

_I was running from something or more like something._

_I was running from __**him.**_

_I loved him dearly back then but that all changed when he had done something __unforgivable._

_I was on the verge of tears thinking 'How could he do something so ruthless so easily?'_

_I ran non-stop until my legs finally gave out and I collapsed sitting on my knees._

_I felt hot liquid on my face and I couldn't tell if it was the rain or if it was my tears._

"_There you are" an all too familiar voice said behind me._

_I turned my head around and saw __**him.**_

_He was panting slightly._

_He walked towards me and sat in front of me._

_He tried to pat my head like he used to but I backed away from him and glared._

_He tried again but I backed away once more, intensifying my glare._

_He sighed._

_He tried again but instead of trying to pat my head, he grabbed my wrist which made me jump._

_He pulled me into a hug._

_I struggled to get out of his grip be he obviously was stronger than I was, as I was a mere child and he was almost a teenager._

"_I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered in my ear._

_I stopped struggling._

_He let me go but he didn't expect me to run away._

_To my surprise and relief he didn't follow me._

_I tripped on a root and then all I saw was black._

__**Dream End~**

I woke up heavily breathing.

"Well so much for getting over that" I mumbled to myself.

I got out of bed.

I got dressed in blue shorts, my black fingerless gloves, and a blue shirt and headed towards Fairy Tail.

I walked into the guild looking like a zombie (and I am pretty sure I look like one) getting many curious glances from my guild mates.

I sat at the bar and put my head on the counter with a bang letting my arms fall limply at my side.

"Rose, you're looking awfully tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Mira asked.

"No…I had a bad dream" I told her.

"Oh" she said.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a job and get this off of my mind" I said standing up.

She wished for me to feel better as I walked to the request board.

I looked at the job and most of them didn't look that appealing to me.

"Huh?" I whispered.

I noticed a job at the very bottom of the board covered by some other requests.

I moved the other jobs and took the job that was being covered.

Before I could read the contents on the paper a voice made me turn around.

"Are you going on a job?" the person who asked was Gray.

"Yeah, to take my mind off of things" I replied.

He looks at the job request in my hand.

"You picked a job already?" he asked.

"Not really I haven't read the paper yet" I tell him.

"Hey! You guys going on a job too?" Natsu asked walking over to us with Lucy and Erza trailing not too far behind him.

"I still haven't read the paper yet" I tell him waving the paper slightly in my hand.

They gathered around me as I began to read the paper out loud.

""Help! Everyday a few wizards from our village go missing and the

wizards we send to search for them don't ever come back from the forest where we believe they are keeping our wizards. Reward is 400,000 Jewel. Location: Sun Village" That's all it says" I tell them after finishing reading the paper.

"Who is it from?" Erza asked.

I reread the paper and I didn't see a name.

"I don't think there is one because it doesn't say so on the paper" I tell her with a confused expression on my face.

"Then how will we contact the person to tell them we confirmed there job request?" Lucy asked.

"Why should a name matter if they're paying that much?!" Natsu asked.

Before we could say anything, Natsu took the job from my hand and ran towards the guild entrance.

"NATSU!" we all called after him as we ran outside after him.

"Man you guys are slow! Let's get going already!" Natsu called walking backwards with his hands resting on his hand with a goofy grin.

But little did I know that I looked over one little detail.

The detail was that the location of the village…

Was my hometown.

We had arrived in Sun Village.

The usual was happening.

Natsu being left on some sort of transportation, Erza blaming herself (Much to my dismay), and so on.

"This happens all the time when were with you" Gray said to Natsu which of course started a fight between the two and Erza having to break them up.

We were pretty much walking in the middle of nowhere when we came upon a village. A tumble weed passes by.

"Is this the place?" I asked questioning the village before us.

"I guess" Erza said.

"Guys" Lucy said pointing at an old sign that is broken off and you could only see the word "sun".

We walk in the village which is completely empty.

"Hello?" Natsu called out but got no reply.

"No one's responding" Gray said.

Then suddenly it happened so fast that I didn't even notice it.

**BOOM!**

An explosion happened!

We were all taken by surprise and had to jump back.

Suddenly the village disappeared and we were in the forest.

"What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed.

We were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of men and women all wearing bandit styled clothing.

"Oh man! 5 wizards! Boss will be pleased with this catch!" one of them said.

"You fiends! So you're the ones who are kidnapping wizards!" Erza said making a sword appear in her hand.

They all just laughed.

"So what if we are? What are you going to do?" another one asked.

"We may be outnumbered in people but not in strength! We do not fear you! Let's do this!" Erza said.

We attacked.

I stayed with Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy! I'll cover you!" I said grabbing a poke ball.

"Thanks! Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned her spirit.

"Hey! You wanna know the true definition of hot?" I ask the men.

They look at me curiously.

"I'll show you! Blaziken! I choose you!" I call him out.

"Blaziken, use Blaze!" Blaziken used Blaze and they were all screaming "Hot!" and "It burns!" while running around like idiots. I returned Blaziken to his Poke ball.

"It seems you need to cool down!" I say with a smile.

"Todadile! I choose you!" I called my Pokémon.

"Todadile, use Water Gun!" I shout.

Todadile used his water gun and sent a bunch of them flying.

"Rose!" Lucy called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you think you could send a blast of water towards me?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked confused. What would she need me to do that for?

"I've got a plan" she said.

I sighed.

"Alright. Todadile use water gun but aim it at Lucy" I tell him.

He shoots water at Lucy but before it hit her she pulled out a gate key. It was similar to the other one but this time it was golden.

"Open! Gate of the Water Barer! Aquarius!" she shouted and put the key in the blast of water that Blastoise sent towards her. A mermaid with a blue tail and a vase came out and glared at Lucy. If looks could kill Lucy would be dead by now.

"What did I say about summoning me when I'm on a date?!" she yelled at Lucy and Lucy cowered putting her hands in front of her in a surrendering manner.

"Just please wipe those guys out!" she asked,

"Don't tell me what I was already going to do!" she yelled and blasted a large amount of water and knocked all of them out!

"Way to go, Lucy!" I complimented.

"Don't call on me for a while" Aquarius said before she left.

"Return, Todadile" I said returning him to his poke ball.

"Let's go help Erza" Lucy said.

"I don't think that will be necessary Lucy. Look" I said pointing where Erza was.

Lucy looked where I was pointing at only to find that Erza had already taken all of them down with a few mere swipes.

"Go, Erza!" I cheered.

"Look, Natsu and Gray are done too" Lucy said.

I was too busy admiring Erza that I didn't notice the attack that was headed straight for me.

"Rose, look out!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a beam of light headed towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

I felt myself being pushed down.

I opened my eyes and saw Gray on top of me.

He got off of me and helped me up while I was just standing there probably looking 50 different shades of red.

Erza was pissed.

"You dare try to hurt my nakama?!" she asked/yelled.

The guy was shaking uncontrollably and looked like he was about to pee his pants. He tried to escape but Erza beat him to a pulp.

"Are you ok?" Gray asked.

'_He saved my life again'_ I thought.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you" I said.

"Well now that were finished here, we need to find out who sent those men. It had rained yesterday so there's most likely to be wet ground which means footprints" Erza said.

"Erza right there's footprints" Happy said pointing at the ground.

"They lead somewhere. Let's follow them" Erza said.

We followed the footsteps and eventually ended up at a warehouse.

"A warehouse in the middle of nowhere? That doesn't seem right" Lucy stated.

"What could possibly be in there?" I asked.

"It's probably the place where they are keeping the kidnapped wizards. Let's go" Erza said walking towards the warehouse.

"Were going in there?! But we have no idea what could be in there!" Lucy protested.

"Mine as well find out" Gray said walking ahead.

"Alright, I'm fired up!"

"Aye!" Happy said following Natsu.

"Come on Lucy, I'm sure there's nothing that bad" I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Lucy said walking with me.

But little did I know.

I was _**dead**_ wrong.


End file.
